Fortuna
by Shiroyanagi
Summary: A story of how Luke and Guy’s relationship as friends and family progresses through the game.Of why Guy’s luck is so high at the casino, and the medallion around his neck.About a promise they once made.NONYAOI, AS FRIENDS.Short story.
1. The beginning

**Alright, this is a short story, about three chapters or so. NOT YAOI, Guy and Luke's relationship is PLATONIC. **

**Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss is not mine, and I'm glad it's not, cuz then I would know everything, and it would be no fun to play it.**

Summary: A story of how Luke's and Guy's relationship as friends and family progresses through the game. Of why Guy's luck is so high at the casino, and the medallion around his neck. About a promise they once made.

**Sorry, my skill with summaries is rather poor. The story is a lot better than it sounds.**

The sun's rays fell upon the courtyard and caused everything to glow softly. Crisp morning air produced small droplets of dew to gather on the plants and cold stone. The manor was silent save for the whisperings of the servants just now awakening and preparing for the new day.

A door leading to the courtyard opened slightly and a tall adolescent swiftly passed through and closed the door behind him. He walked to a bench near the center and stretched, breathing in the sweet air. His blonde hair glistened like gold in the morning light as he looked around the peaceful scenery.

The young man was about to stroll over to the lone living quarters at one end of the yard when he stopped suddenly. Without turning his head he glanced to the bushes at his side. There wasn't a hint of movement, nor any sounds coming from it.

He smirked and casually walked over to it.

"Hmm, what a nice bush; such lovely foliage," he said rather loudly, "It'd be a shame for any one to ruin them by **hiding** in them. Isn't that right Luke?"

"Aww!" the bush seemed to say.

There was a rustling and a flaming red head popped out. A small boy, no older than eleven, climbed out of the bushes and stood beside the young man.

"How did you know Guy? I didn't move or make a sound or nuthin'," the boy called Luke pouted.

"You can't hide from me. I know all about you, so I always know where you are," Guy laughed pleasantly, "I can tell when you're lying too. So I want a straight answer: what are you doing out here so early?"

Luke smiled brightly and said innocently, "Cuz I wanted to spend time with Guy!"

Guy was slightly surprised, but said nothing because the boy began to speak again.

"And! And!" Luke started excitedly, but then stopped himself. He looked around and saw some of the other servants watching curiously. He grabbed Guy's hand and dragged him off to his room. He pushed Guy in and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Luke, what's going-?"

"Tomorrow! Guy knows what tomorrow is right?!" Luke jumped up and down in excitement.

Guy sighed fondly. His young charge was a bundle of energy. Luke may have almost been eleven years old, but ever since he had returned from his kidnapping, he acted more like a five year old. Which actually, was pretty good, considering that was a few months ago and back then he couldn't even remember how to walk, let alone talk.

"Hmm, that would be the Kimlascan Parent's Day," Guy said playfully, "What, have you got something in mind?"

Luke nodded enthusiastically and said, "Yeah, yeah! A maid told me about it!"

Suddenly the boy ran over to a dresser and opened up a drawer. He pulled out a sack. Turning it upside down, a pile of stuff spilled on his bed: pretty stones, some bright string, colorful paper, drawing supplies, and many other objects.

"I wanna make somethin' for mama and papa, but…" Luke looked sheepishly at his feet, "I've never made anythin' before…"

Guy smiled warmly and picked up one of the rocks and examined it, "So you want me to help you out?"

Luke looked up and nodded earnestly.

"Heh, sure, why not?" Guy put the stone down, "I can catch up on my chores later."

"Thanks Guy!" Luke jumped up onto Guy and swung his arms around his neck. Luke was getting a little big to carry now, but Guy held him without complaint until he hopped down and started sifting through his pile.

"What 'bout a necklace for mama? I gots lots of pretty rocks!" Luke held the assortment of stones before Guy.

"That sounds good to me. And you've got copper wire too," Guy noticed the coil in the pile, "Okay, how about I get a chain and make a clasp, then attach a stone. While I'm doing that, you can make a card."

"Okey-dokey!" Luke climbed up on his bed and began to gather paper and other materials.

Guy smiled and stepped out of the room.

He returned shortly with a fine gold chain. Luke was lying on his stomach and drawing on a big folded piece of paper. He looked up as Guy entered the room and his face lit up.

"Ooh! Pretty! Where did Guy find it?"

"It…it was one of my mother's," Guy put up a big, yet strained smile.

"Whaaaaat?!" Luke sat up, distressed, "Then Guy hasta keep it!"

Guy merely shook his head, "Nah, it's okay. I've got some more. I want you to use it."

Luke still looked hesitant, but Guy picked up some tools and the wire and said to him, "So, did you pick one out for your mother?"

Luke silently held out his hand and in it was a dark cerulean colored stone. In the light it shone different hues of indigo and violet; the colors of the deep sea.

"Wow, that's a nice one!" Guy took it and sat down beside the bed.

He immediately set to work. As he bent the wire to curl around the stone, Luke slowly set back to work on his card. Every once and a while he looked up to watch Guy work, then went back to his own.

After a long silence Luke spoke up, "What does Guy think I should give to papa?"

Guy made sure to look away from Luke to hide the burning hatred in his eyes. He despised the thought of giving a gift to that wretched man, and didn't even want to think about it. He found, to his surprise, that he even might have been a little jealous, too. That Luke, whom Guy himself had taken care of for so long, would want to give his father, who hardly even spoke to him, a present.

He hid his bitterness from his voice and said, "I don't know. Maybe a ring with another stone?"

"Hmmm…okay! That sounds fun! I wanna try. But can Guy help?" Luke asked brightly.

"Sure," Guy heard the words come out of his mouth, though he wasn't sure why he said them.

Luke found another stone, this one emerald green and speckled with all the different shades of a forest. Hopping off the bed and over to a table covered in what many would call 'junk', Luke retrieved a small band of flexible, silver metal. He came back to Guy and set them before him.

"Where do you get all this stuff?" Guy asked curiously.

"All around the house!" Luke said, "I look around places when Guy or Master Van are busy." His eyes dulled a tinge and he looked down sadly, "I gots nowhere else to go…"

Guy couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in his heart for the young boy. He knew that this was the son of the man who had ruined his life, whom he had sworn to make suffer and then kill (which inevitably meant killing Luke). Never the less, he felt sorrow for Luke's unjust imprisonment.

"Anyway!! I'm done wid the card! Does Guy like it?" Luke held said card before him.

"That's really nice, Luke," Guy took the card and looked it over.

The cover showed a portrait of the Fabre family (with all the skill that a ten-year-old could posses). Guy opened it up to find the familiar scrawl that was Luke's hand-writing.

Guy set the card down on a table and placed the finished necklace atop it. Luke brought over all the materials for the ring to another table and waited.

Guy watched over Luke and gave instruction as the boy put together the ring. As Luke worked silently he thought, _Why am I doing this? I should be doing chores. I'm probably going to get in trouble for this. Why am I willing to do this for him? I should hate him. I do hate him!_ Guy stared down at the floor, _Don't I…?_

"There! How's that?" Luke's voice shook Guy out of his thoughts.

He was holding up the ring. The stone looked nice on the band, and for a kid, Luke did a pretty good job.

"I'm…sure he'll like it…" Guy forced himself to say.

"Okay!"

Luke took the gifts in hand and began wrapping them in colored tissue, then placing them in small boxes.

Guy glanced over to one of Luke's tables and noticed a round, golden object glint upon its surface. He walked over to it and picked up a coin-sized medallion. It had no design or words inscribed upon it, and it was missing its chain, but it still shone with an elegant beauty.

"What's this?" Guy asked curiously.

"Ah!" Luke chirped excitedly, "I was lookin' around in a old room upstairs, and I saw somethin' shiny. I found it under a desk."

"Are you sure it was okay to take it?"

Luke nodded vigorously, taking the medal out of Guy's open hand and showing up like a prize, "I asked a maid, and she said it was just junk an' I could keep it." Luke's brow creased as he said, "But it's not junk! Ever since I got it, I've had really good luck!"

"Is that so?" Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Like after I left the room, I ran into a man and he gave me candy. And you know when those bunch of vases crashed in the hallway? (Guy flinched slightly at that, for he knew about that incident very well. He was the one who had to clean it up. But not before he was almost mowed over by a stampede of maids. He made a mental note to get therapy for that someday.) I was right there, but I didn't get hit wid any glass! Then, for dinner we were gonna have yucky vegetables and stuff, but when I got there, they changed to yummy curry! And lots of other stuff too."

Guy laughed lightly and patted Luke on the head, "Well, if that's all, I've got some chores to catch up on. I'll see you later."

He turned to the door and reached for the knob, when Luke piped up, "Doesn't Guy want to make presents for his mama and papa?"

Guy froze, his hand hovering by the door. For a while he didn't speak or move. Then, without turning, he said quietly, "I…I don't have any…they're gone…no one to give presents to…"

Luke went wide-eyed and stared at Guy, "Why…where did they go…?"

"They…they died…" Guy clenched his fists. He wanted to say they were **slaughtered**, but couldn't bring himself to do so in front of Luke.

Guy felt a small, warm hand grasp his, and looked down to see Luke smiling gently up at him. It was funny how the innocent smile of a child could heal the pain, even if only for a little while.

"I'll be Guy's family! And Guy can call my mama and papa Guy's too!" his smile became even warmer, "So, please, don't be sad. When Guys' sad, Luke's sad too."

Guy looked away, unsure of how he should feel, "I'm your **servant**, Luke. I can't be your family."

Luke pulled gently at Guy's arm, determination set on his face, "No, Guy will always be Luke's family!"

Guy put up what he hoped to be some kind of smile and said, "I have to go now, okay? I'll see you later…"

The door shut behind Guy, and Luke slowly turned to his bed. He opened up his hand to stare at the medallion. A smile came across his face, and he closed his fingers over it again. Immediately, he jumped over to his junk pile and set to work.

**The next chapter will be in soon (probably tomorrow). PLEASE REVIEW. Whether compliments or constructive criticism, just a review would be nice.**

**Just so you know, it's not that I have bad grammar (I like to think I don't anyway), it's just that I was trying to make Luke speak like a child and stuff. He'll usually talk in a half first, half third person, but switch to just third when he's excited or upset.**

**The story will start here, before the actual game, and then skip forward in time every once in a while. Don't worry it should make sense when it comes…hopefully.**


	2. The Promise

**Yup, yup, here's the next chapter. It is now nighttime on the same day. Then it fast forwards to before the Radiation Gate at the Ketterberg Casino. You'll know it when you see it. **

**Oh, forgot to mention it before, but if you haven't already guessed this has spoilers…so, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss- I love it, don't own it, end of story.**

_Ugh, latrine duty_… Guy trudged slowly back to his room. He shivered as he recalled the horrifying experience of cleaning the feces of the other inhabitants. Of course, the fact that the stomach virus was going around, and the toilets were backing up with Yulia knows what, didn't help at all.

Opening and closing the door to his and Pere's room quietly, Guy collapsed upon his bed and laid there. Moonlight spilt down through the window and spread out on the floor. The door opened again softly, and looking up, Guy saw Pere stroll in and sit on his own bed.

Facing the teen he spoke kindly, "So, the favorite punishment for naughty boys who skip out on chores?"

"How could you tell?" Guy didn't hold back on the sarcasm.

"Well, at the rate you're stinking up the room, you might have to sleep outside tonight."

The both of them laughed heartily at that.

When they were done, Pere spoke up, "So, helping out the young master Luke, eh?"

"How did you know?" Guy sat up and regarded his teacher with curiosity.

"The boy told me himself," Pere shrugged, "Kept saying how you'd both made some great presents for the Parent's Day."

There was a pause of speech between them. Guy lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, and Pere sat on his staring at Guy. The sound of cricket chirps riding on the warm air filled the room from the window.

"Gailardia…you still intend to kill him, correct?" Pere's voice was strong, but Guy could detect a slight fatigue in it.

Guy rolled over, facing away from him and mumbled, "My family…must be avenged…"

Pere continued to look ahead, "Rest assured. If you give the order, I will exterminate him and anyone else I can take down. I will do as you command…"

Pere took a deep breath and let out an even deeper sigh, "….He is a good boy. Albeit, not the brightest in the land. But…he has a kind spirit; as does many in this manor, in this city, and I sure, in this kingdom." Pere chuckled lightly, "I suppose age can make even a seasoned warrior such as I soft. When I see the smile my flowers bring to Luke, I'm reminded of how I've…become fond of him…and I can't help but wonder if you have too…"

Again came the silence, this time broken by Guy pulling the covers over his head with a muffled 'good night'.

"Good night, Master Gailardia."

_The next day…_

"Oh! Luke! How beautiful!"

Lady Susanne had opened the box and was now holding the pendant up to the light to admire it.

"Is it not splendid?" she asked a maid who was standing off to the side.

"Very elegant, my lady," she bowed her head and smiled.

"Happy Parent's Day!" Luke hugged his mother around the waist, who squeezed him tightly in return.

"Thank you, Luke. I will treasure it always…" she pulled away and looked sadly at her son, "…I am sorry your father could not be here. He has important business at the palace. I have sent him the gift, and I am sure he will like it very much."

Luke's smile dropped a little, and said, "Oh...okay."

Lady Susanne took her son's hand in her own and said, "Come, let us go have breakfast."

"I'll be right there, mama. I gotta do 3omething' first," Luke ran off as his mother looked confusedly after him.

Luke came bursting into the entrance hall, nearly knocking down a gaggle of passerby. By the front pillar that adorned a beautiful blade that his father called a 'trophy', was Guy helping Pere move some new gardening equipment that they had just bought. Running up to them, he stopped before Guy, huffing and puffing. The two looked at the boy curiously as he caught his breath.

"I've been lookin' for Guy everywhere!" Luke finally said.

"Ah! I just remembered! One of the girls asked me to help out with some rodent or other in the kitchens," Pere exclaimed. He placed his pots and spades by the pillar and waved to Guy, "See you later."

"Uh…okay…"Guy scratched his head and put down his burden as well. He then turned to Luke, "So, what's up?"

Luke reached into one of his pockets and withdrew something clenched in his fist.

"Mama was very happy wid the present," he said, still keeping the object hidden in his hand.

"Hmm? Oh, that's nice," Guy wasn't sure where this was going.

Luke thrust out his fist, still clenched, "A present. For Guy."

He opened his hand and quickly thrust the object into Guy's.

Guy, not looking at his hand yet, asked, "As a thank you?"

"No," Luke shook his head, "As a Parent's Day gift."

Guy's eyes widened and his mouth gaped, _a…a Parent's Day…gift?_

"Guy says he doesn't have a mama and papa to give gifts to, so Luke will give gifts to Guy instead! 'Cause Guy is like Luke's parent! Luke's papa!"

Guy stared wordlessly at Luke, his mind numb with mixed emotions. He looked down to his open hand and saw the gold glint. There was Luke's good luck medallion, attached to a lime green ribbon with a necklace clasp.

He held it up and let it dangle in front of him.

"But…Luke this is your…"

"Nah, it's okay! I want you to have it!" Luke quoted Guy.

Guy started in surprise. Luke had never used 'you' before. He mostly spoke in third person. It was like Luke was talking straight to him. Directly. So that Guy knew he meant it.

Still speechless, Guy took the necklace and fastened it around his neck. When he drew his hands away, the medallion sat more like a choker than a necklace.

Luke smacked a hand to his forehead, "Aw! It's too short! There was lots of lace, but I kept messing up and it got shorter and shorter…I thought maybe it was still okay, but…" He glanced at it, "I guess I should have asked for help…but I wanted to make it by myself."

"Luke…I…" Guy began.

"I don't wanna hear anyhtin' 'bout being a servant!" Luke said defiantly. Then seeing Guy's doubtful face he added, "Fine. Then, if Guy's not gonna listen, let's make a bet. I'm gonna grow up to be someone Guy can really respect! Someone who deserves to be called Guy's master! And then, Guy will listen when I say he's family!"

For what seemed an eternity, the two held each other's gaze, neither speaking or moving. Slowly, a smile crept on Guy's lips.

"Okay then. I will await the day," he said, holding out his arm.

Luke beamed a smile back, and took Guy's hand and they shook on it.

An unbeknownst to the boys, an observer watched through a crack in the door. Pere chuckled and stood straight, "Well, that turned out better than I thought." He turned and walked down the hall, a smile on his face, "I better go work on those 'rodents', hehehe."

_Years later…_

"Ah! Luke! You lost **another** game of poker?!" Anise wailed melodramatically.

She stood behind him, watching with forlorn as he handed over the precious money he had just lost in his poor display of a poker game. Then again, it could hardly be called a 'game', since he had started loosing the moment he put down a bet.

"Hey! Give me a break! This is one of my first times!" The old Luke would have added a 'shut up!' or some other rude remark, but now he merely smiled jokingly and teased, "I don't see you doing any better."

"That's because I'm **under aged**!!" she wailed again.

"Well, technically, so am I."

She whipped around to the Colonel who she knew would be enjoying this much more than he should be, "Colonel! Couldn't you just **convince** them to let the adorable Anise play?"

Jade, letting his devilish smile show full force, said, "So sorry Anise, but I'm afraid I couldn't. Even had I wanted to."

"Liar! You're the Colonel of the Malkuth Imperial Forces, Third Division, the brother of the Governor of Ketterburg, and the best friend of the **Emperor**!" she put her hands on her hips and pouted.

Jade's normally stoic face slipped oh so slightly in annoyance as he said, "I would prefer you not flaunting that last title about."

"Forget it Anise. Watching you squirm like this is just too good to pass up for him." Luke had long abandoned the poker tables and was now standing beside the comical pair.

"It sounds as if you make me out to be a person who takes pleasure in others' strife," Jade said with mock hurt, though his face showed no such thing.

Luke merely sighed and ruffled his hair, which was much easier when he had short hair.

"So you don't mind him loosing all of our hard-earned money then!" the young girl scowled.

"Oh, that's no problem," Jade shrugged nonchalantly and pointed to the machine where you pick numbers, "Guy can win it all back for us in spades."

Sure enough, there was Guy, along with Natalia and Tear, and beside him there was a bucket nearly filled with coins. The trio walked over in time to see Guy add to his stash."

"My! All the right numbers again!" Natalia exclaimed as she looked down into the bucket, "You are quite good at this Guy."

"Oh, Guy! That's wonderful! Much better than Luke!" Anise jumped up in joy and ran over to hug him, and predictably, he flinched and ducked behind Luke.

"Ah, you're welcome,' he said shakily. He still wasn't used to the whole female interaction thing.

"Hmm, come to think of it, Guy has had good fortune for the longest time," Natalia pondered.

"Well, that's to be expected," Guy winked, "I've got a good luck charm."

"What? Really?" Anise was overflowing with curiosity.

"I didn't know you were interested in those sort of things," Tear mused.

Guy simply said, "It's special. From a person dear to me."

"That medallion on your choker, I presume?" from Jade it was more of a statement than a question.

Guy was used to the Colonel by now and wasn't at all surprised, "Yep."

"Ooooh, is it from a **girl**?" Anise smiled mischievously, "She confessed her love to you, but alas, you couldn't be together until you conquered your fear. So instead, she gave you a charm to protect you."

"Wh-what?!" Guy stuttered.

"Now, now Anise. It's not nice to tease Guy like that," Jade smirked.

"Well, I think I'd rather have it from her than you," Guy sighed.

"Do either of you know who it's from?" Tear asked Natalia and Luke as Jade and Anise continued to tease Guy in the background.

"As a matter of fact," Natalia frowned in concentration, "I just recall that one day he started wearing it all of a sudden. Shortly after Luke's 'kidnapping'. He never told me where he got it from."

Luke was just as clueless, "Beats me. He's been wearing for as long as I can remember."

"Actually, for longer, it seems," Guy clapped Luke on the shoulder, "You wouldn't remember, would you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Luke cocked his head.

Guy shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"I suppose it could be 'lucky'," Natalia interjected, "He had obtained it at around the time a nasty stomach virus was going around. And **everyone** in the castle and manor area had gotten it. Except Guy that is; he was perfectly healthy the whole time." She then turned to Luke, "Though as I recall, you had the worst time of it Luke. You had not gotten it until later, but when you did, you were bedridden for almost a week."

"Aw! Poor Luke!" Anise latched unto his arm.

_I still feel guilty about that_, Guy thought as he put a hand to his face, _he got it that bad because he gave me the medallion. For the week after, he had nothing but bad luck._

"Hey, Anise, it's not like I can remember that anyway," Luke waved a hand through the air.

"A-anyway," Guy bent down and picked up his winnings, "Who wants some dinner? It's on me tonight."

"Alright!" Anise cheered, "Let's go someplace fancy!"

"Careful, Guy," Luke joked, "She'll probably order the most expensive thing on the menu."

The group laughed merrily as they exited the Ketterberg Casino.

_That night…_

The breeze was gentle, and the cold night air was refreshing. Small specks of snow had begun to fall upon the silver city.

Guy brushed the flakes out of his hair and leaned forward on the railing to the balcony of the hotel. The girls had all retreated to their rooms soon after dinner, and Jade and Luke had sat down in front of the fire to chat. Wanting to get some fresh air, Guy had stepped out to the balcony, and was now staring out at the landscape.

The sound of the door opening behind him caught Guy's attention and he turned around.

"So sorry to bother you," Jade said, closing the door.

"No, you're not," Guy smiled.

"Guy, why would you say that?" Jade asked innocently.

Guy rolled his eyes and turned back to the scenery.

"It was, Luke, wasn't it?"

"What?" Guy side glanced at Jade, who was also looking out over the city.

"He was the one who gave you the medallion."

"You really do know everything," Guy turned so that his back leaned against the rail.

"Sometimes a little too late…" Jade muttered, eyes downcast.

"Hey, we all make mistakes," Guy shrugged, "If you're talking about the whole replica thing, don't sweat it. Sure it was used for some…less than good intent, but without it we wouldn't have our loveable Luke, or our good friend Ion."

"We would not have a homicidal/suicidal Sync, a temperamental Asch, a mentally unbalanced Van obsessed with mass genocide, or an army of replicas who resemble our dearly departed (Guy winced as he thought of Mary)," Jade retorted sharply. He couldn't help but think back to Professor Nebilim as well.

"I'm probably being selfish, but I think his life is worth all of the hardship," Guy looked up to the sky, "And many other good things came out of it: we got rid of the miasma, right?"

"At a cost," Jade said stoically.

"…" Guy watched Jade, then said, "You feel responsible for them, don't you? The replicas."

"…"

Guy stood straight and rested a finger on the medallion, "Y'know, I really **had** planned on killing Luke when I was younger, and hungry for revenge. I had so much hate, I was prepared, but…he grew on me. Now I'm quite fond of him, as I'm sure you and everyone else is." Guy folded his arms in front of him, "He may not remember giving this to me, or the promise we made, but I'll be there to remind him if he needs it."

"I suppose, just as we do not often remember our early childhood, he does not remember right after he was born," Jade shrugged, shook his head, and sighed, "Indeed, replica mental growth is intriguing. He could probably speak and have advanced thoughts as well, even though he was technically a year old. They are…intriguing."

"If you're referring to Luke is, then yeah he is," Guy agreed, "And for him, I am grateful to you, as we all are."

"Well, that's enough cit-chat," Jade turned to go inside, "These old bones are getting tired. It would be wise to get some rest."

With that he walked in. Guy heard Jade slip into the bedroom, and decided to go in himself. He made sure the door was shut tight so no cold air could come in, then strode across the living room area.

He stopped himself in front of the fire place as he noticed someone in one of the chairs. By the dying light of the embers, he could make out the figure of Luke, sleeping soundly.

Guy couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself. Then, he noticed Luke's head resting on a small pillow, and a blanket draped over him. The blanket must have recently been put on him, because he had not tangled himself up in it yet. Guy smirked as he tucked in the blanket about Luke and ruffled his hair.

_Haha, Jade you big softie_, he thought.

He grabbed a blanket and pillow of his own and laid down on another chair.

"G'night Luke."

**Yoshi! Alright, there ya go….you know what's coming….here it is….REVIEW!…yeah, and if you get the chance, tell all your friends ;D.**

**For those who like Tales of Symphonia, I also have one called Genesis of Infinity, if you're interested.**

**Well, see ya next time. Shiroyanagi, out.**


	3. The New Beginning

**Okay, so this is the last chapter! This was a nice little story, neh? Sorry for taking so long but I've been busy, and haven't even been able to get onto the computer recently. Now I have to go work on Genesis of Infinity, Zenith (my own original story. If I ever do anything with it, I'll post stuff about it on my profile. Of course, I've got about nine other original stories I gotta work on too….sigh)**

**To those who haven't done the side quest to obtain the Gardios Sword in the game, or completed the Coliseum with all your characters, this part might be a little difficult o understand, but not too much. To those who have, I'm sorry that I didn't get the dialogue perfectly like in the end, but I lent the game to a friend, and besides, it worked better when I added my own wordings. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not posses any legal rights or claims to the Tales of the Abyss game or any of its franchise. This honor belongs to the Namco company and Fujishima Kosuke-san.**

**(A few days after the last chapter)**

The wide doors to the Baticul Coliseum lurched forward, and Luke, Guy and Jade walked out. The girls sat waiting on a bench in the preparation room. When they saw the boys exit the fighting grounds, they got up and met them.

"Have a nice work out?" Anise said cutely.

Some other contestants looked at her incredulously. This little girl was calling the coliseum, a gathering for the strongest fighters and monsters where a slip up could mean death, a **work out**? They thought her an ignorant child.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Luke smirked, "I'm all warmed up now. And look at what we got!"

Luke held up a rather large sword before him proudly. It was magnificently made and rather intimidating. Guy also pulled out a new sword from his scabbard, which was just as finely made.

"They were the prizes we got from beating everyone in the Coliseum! Pretty sweet, huh?" Luke did a few test swings, then sheathed it.

Everyone else in the room was in a state of shock at what they heard and saw. A bunch of **kids** getting the grand prizes?! And thinking it was a **warm up**?! They couldn't take it anymore, and just decided to go home for now.

The girls all looked at Jade expectantly, who shook his head, "Nope, nothing here."

Shock came over all of them and Anise said, "What?! You didn't win, Colonel?!"

"Nah, he beat 'em easy," Luke waved his hand in the air, "They just didn't have a spear or halberd grand prize. Probably because they didn't expect spear users to get so far."

"Now Luke," Jade said coolly with a smile, yet as he adjusted his glasses on his face, they flashed menacingly, "If I didn't now any better, I would think you were belittling my choice of weapon."

"N-no way! Of course not!" Luke twitched nervously.

"Thought not," Jade said satisfied.

"Well, anyway, lets us check you for wounds," Tear more commended than requested, "You can never be too careful, right Natalia?"

"Yes, of course," Natalia agreed as she too set to work on examining them.

"Hey," Anise looked around the room, "Where did everyone go?"

The rest of the group looked around the empty area as well.

"Well, I guess that's it for today," Guy shrugged.

"Alright, lets go get some lunch then," Luke suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Anise was ecstatic, "Eating good food in a palace! This is the life for me!"

Agreeing, the party made their way to Baticul castle. To Anise's great joy, they had a large meal in the dining hall.

Afterwards, since Anise was in the "rich life" mood, Natalia offered to take her and Tear shopping. Jade decided he would catch up on some reading in the royal library during this quick break.

"Don't you wanna keep on the clothes Emperor Peony gave you?" Anise asked the Colonel smugly, obviously enjoying one of the rare occasions where she could tease **him**.

After hearing Jade had won at the Coliseum, Peony had immediately sent him a letter congratulating him (to Jade's annoyance). Then, to top it off, he Peony sent another package containing a prize of his own for the Colonel. In it was a flamboyant costume, donning a blue dragon upon a white martial artist's outfit (Although on the outside he seemed to not care, on the inside he was already formulating a complaint or criticism to give Peony. So went their so called 'friendship').

The group mentally sighed as they all wondered how they didn't expect this of their 'eccentric' friend Peony.

He had tried it on when they were waiting for lunch, but immediately reverted back to his military uniform.

"I'm quite content with my current clothing," Jade shrugged, "Besides, his tastes in clothing do not often coincide with my own."

"I think he's just embarrassed because it would exhibit that he really **does** care for Peony," Luke joked.

Jade turned slowly to Luke and smiled evilly, "I would be careful of what I say if I were you, Luke."

Luke gulped stepped away from the Colonel, who was scarier then Van or anyone could ever hope to be.

Jade smirked with satisfaction, and then easily went back to his state of mind beforehand. Everyone sweat dropped, but said nothing.

"I suppose I will have to wear it for him at least once next time I see him," Jade sighed, "Otherwise he will make a big fuss. He can be quite immature."

Without another word, he left up the stairs to the library.

"Man, he's scary…" Luke muttered.

"No kidding," Guy agreed.

Shortly after, Luke and Guy waved goodbye as they parted with the girls at the fountain in front of the castle.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Luke turned to Guy, hands folded behind his head.

"Hmm, well I think we've had enough of fighting for now," Guy folded his arms, "How about we stop at your place, get our bathing suits and things, and go down to the docks for a swim?"

"Uh…yeah, sure," Luke a little uncomfortable as he looked over to his manor.

"If you don't want to-" Guy started.

"No, no. I want to…it's just, it's still awkward being there."

"Ah, come on," Guy bonked Luke on the head, "It's still **your** home, too. Not just Asch's. It's still your family."

Guy unconsciously touched the medallion as he thought back to what Luke said about family so long ago.

Luke merely shrugged and they headed toward the manor. They quickly gathered their swimsuits and other things and were heading for the door when they found Pere by the front pillar, gazing at the sword that had hung there for so long.

"Ah, Luke, Guy. Welcome back," he turned and smiled.

"Hey, Pere. How're you doing?" Guy gave him a friendly pat on the back.

Luke, however said nothing, instead looking intently at the sword.

"Guy, last time we came here, you and Pere were talking about a bet we made. What was it about? And what about this sword?" he said, not taking his eyes off the sword.

Guy sighed and scratched his head, "Still don't remember, huh?"

"Remember what?" Luke pressed.

"A long time ago," Guy also turned to the sword, "We made a promise. You said you would become a man worthy of being my master."

Luke's gazed shifted downward to the ground. He opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how.

"I wonder, has he grown to your expectations?" a deep voice questioned, and everyone turned in surprise to see none other than Duke fon Fabre. Guy was sure he had just said aloud what Luke was thinking.

"Your eminence," Pere addressed the Duke.

"Gailardia," the use of Guy's real name by the Duke brought an air of slight tension. "I know my apologies for what happened to you and your family will amount to nothing compared to your suffering. If you were to go on hating me I would understand-"

"I made peace with my demons long ago," Guy did not smile at the Duke, but his expression held no malice either.

The Duke was a silent for a moment, then said with all seriousness, "Of course, I know you are no longer a servant of the Fabre household. But, if you could go on standing by my son, watching over him…"

Guy responded without hesitation, "He still has a little ways to go, but after seeing how Luke has grown and what he's done, I'm positive he will certainly become a strong and admirable man. And I would be proud to serve under him."

The Duke's face softened with a small smile. He turned around to the pillar and brought down the sword.

Holding it delicately in his hands, he faced Guy once again, "The Gardios Sword. The sword of your father, and your family's treasure. I now return it to you."

Taking the hint, Guy kneeled down before him, as the Duke would grant him the sword, and Guy would swear loyalty to Luke.

"W-wait," Luke said slightly embarrassed, "I-I don't want you to be my servant, Guy! I don't think I'm strong enough for that yet, anyway. I just want you to be beside me as a friend."

Guy stood back up and as he stared into the determined face of his friend, he was reminded of a young boy with the same look in his eye, saying the same things, years ago.

"But I promise, I **will** become a much better person! I really **will** fulfill that promise!" Luke's gaze was no longer that boy, but a steady and strong-willed young man.

The Duke nodded and handed the sword over to Guy who accepted with much joy. For years he had desired to regain his father's sword and return honor to his family. Before he wanted to use it to kill the Fabre family, and now he would fight for one of them. Fate was funny that way.

Guy fastened the sword to the belt at his waist and for a moment stood in awe of its beauty and how it was finally his to call his own.

He finally addressed Luke, "Come on, we have a lot of work ahead of us. We should enjoy our downtime while we can!"

Luke, emboldened by his renewed promise, nodded vigorously and shouted, "Last one to the docks has to take care of Peony's rappigs for a day!"

Guy shot past him out the door, and called back to Luke, "There's no way I'm gonna lose then!"

"Hey!" Luke was already regretting his outburst, but that couldn't dampen his spirits now.

The road before them was sure to difficult, but he knew his friends would always be there. Guy would always be at his back.

_Three years later…_

"We should be heading back soon. The valley is dangerous at night," Jade advised, hands tucked in his pockets.

They had all come to Tataroo Valley, and had found Tear there, singing the Grand Fonic Hymn. Singing for him, on this, his birthday.

It had already been over three years since the fall of Eldrant. Since the day Luke disappeared.

Guy took a last look at the valley. He squeezed the medallion tight in his hand, the ribbon still wrapped around his neck. He glanced at Tear, and was sure that she, like him, believed, **knew**, that Luke would return. And he knew that he could wait.

The group all turned and began to walk away. Hearing a small gasp from Tear, Guy looked back. In the distance a lone figure made its way to them. Guy caught sight of long, flaming hair, and his eyes widened.

There before them was none other than Luke. Though he had a slightly different aura about him, and different hairstyle, Guy recognized him as his best friend.

"Why are…you here?" Tear said, her voice shaking.

"This place has… a nice view of Hod," he responded, his voice calm and gentle, "And also…I promised someone."

Tears began to roll down her face, and a smile spread on her lips as Tear walked up to him. Without hesitation, Guy walked forward, Anise and Natalia following suit. Behind them Jade showed a rare moment of surprise, but it turned into an even rarer, sincere smile. Then he too went to greet his self-proclaimed 'student'.

"Welcome back," Tear wiped her face and squeezed Luke.

"Gah, can't breathe, Tear," Luke laughed.

"That's what you get for being away for so long!" Tear smiled as she let go and stepped back to look him over.

"Exactly!" Natalia snapped, but went up to hug him as well, "A letter would have been nice, you know."

"Yeah! You're gonna have to spend a lot of time with us now to make it up!" Anise waved a finger and took her turn to hug him.

"Indeed," Jade patted him on the shoulder, "Making an old man such as I, wait for you like this. Shame on you, Luke."

Luke laughed and said, "You never change, huh?"

Luke then turned to Guy, who was waiting off to the side, and smiled, "Guy…"

Guy's face was set as he advanced on Luke. He stopped before him and said nothing. Then he raised his hand and gave Luke a good bonk on the head.

"Ow, hey," Luke rubbed his head, "What was-?"

He stopped when suddenly Guy wrapped him in his own hug.

"You should know better than to make your family worry about you like that," he smiled, "But, I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"Guy," Luke gave a big grin," I remember. I'm sorry it took so long."

Guy only tilted his head in confusion.

"I remember about the good luck medallion. About the bet we made."

Guy saw Luke's gaze shift downwards and followed it to the Gardios Sword hanging at his own hip.

"You told me about it when my dad gave you back your family's sword. That I had won that bet of earning your respect. Back then, I couldn't remember. But after I released Lorelei, I regained memories…and I still mean it when I say this: you **are** my family. My best friend, my brother, my father," Luke looked Guy in the eyes and beamed a big smile, "Thank you."

Guy took one of Luke's hands and placed his own above Luke's open palm, "Your welcome. Consider the bet yours."

Luke looked in his hand and saw the medallion, luminescent in the moonlight.

"Let's head back," Guy pushed Luke forward, "Your parents and everyone will want to give you a hero's welcome. After a good scolding, that is."

"Can't wait for **that**," Luke sighed, but smiled all the same.

"Let's go!" Guy called as they made their way to the entrance of the valley, "I still need to give you lessons in not lying to your friends, too."

Luke took in the sight of his friends and ran to them.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I really missed you, too."

**Well, this is the first fic I have ever finished (albeit a short one)….feels kind of satisfying, yet sad.**

**I guess that's it, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Expect more stuff from me in the future. Until then, I'll see you where day meets night, the world where anything is possible: the world of the people who believe in what the normal people can't even comprehend. **

**Catch ya later! Shiroyanagi**


End file.
